Killer Bees
"Killer Bees" is the fifth episode of season one of Boy Meets World, and the fifth of the overall series. It first aired on October 22, 1993. The episode was written by Susan Estelle Jansen, and directed by David Trainer. Plot As usual, class genius Minkus scores the highest grade on the geography test. Cory laments that he didn't do as well (he only got a C) despite actually studying. Mr. Feeny points out that Cory's answers are out of date and Cory blames it on the out-of-date text book. While Mr. Feeny agrees that the Board of Education doesn't have money to update their books, he claims that listening in class and watching the news should've kept Cory better informed than the old geography books. Before class ends, Mr. Feeny tells everyone about the upcoming regional geography tournament. He's always entered Minkus and this year proves to be no different. No one is paying much attention until Mr. Feeny announces that the winner will get to be bat-boy at the upcoming World Series. While Minkus is disappointed at such a prize, Cory goes to Mr Feeny after class and tries to convince him to be in the geography competition. Unfortunately, Mr Feeny can see right through Cory's motives and sticks with Minkus as his choice. Cory and his friends ambush Minkus and drag him back to Cory's house where Eric argues with his mom about a concert. Apparently his parents are going to the same Aerosmith concert where he's taking his date and he's embarrassed to be seen near them. Cory and his friends try to talk him out of playing in the geography tournament by claiming it'll cement his status as a nerd. They want to change his image but Minkus loves geography too much and it seems to be a lost cause. They settle on him dropping out in exchange for them not throwing balls at his head during gym. While Cory and his friends make their deals with Minkus, downstairs in the kitchen, Alan gets in on the Aerosmith argument and is amused to inform his son that they have better concert seats. Eric is upset his parents aren't taking his concerns seriously and storms off. With Minkus resigning, Mr Feeny has no one else to enter in the geography tournament except Cory. Though he doesn't even want to enter the tournament, feeling that perennial slacker, Cory, would humiliate him, Cory pleas his case. His love for baseball and desire to win would motivate him to study like never before with Mr Feeny's help. And so, Mr Feeny takes him on. Cory abandons plans with his friends to study the world map. Minkus stops by to show off his new (colorfully 90s, clown-esque) clothes and refuses to help Cory since he's a "regular dude" now. Despite it all, Cory finds he's enjoying the new things he's learning and he goes into the tournament with confidence. Unfortunately, the confidence is short-lived as the questions are surprisingly hard and fly over his head. He ends up losing and beats himself up (literally) over it, after hearing that the girl who won doesn't even like the bat boy prize. Eric and Heather are at home with Cory and Morgan, apparently came home early from the concert. Heather thinks that the Matthews were pretty cool but Eric is the only one who has a problem with his parents having fun. Ultimately, Eric gets a quick talk about appreciating parents who still have fun over parents who are overly strict and he finally seems to accept that he was wrong. As for Cory, even though he didn't continue Mr Feeny's geography bee winning streak, he tried his hardest and it shows on his recent geography test: Cory got an A. The end-credits tag has Cory watching the World Series and we hear announcers get into a geography discussion after the bat girl runs onto the field with a protest banner. Cast Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus * Lily Nicksay as Morgan Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Guest Cast * DeJuan Guy as Ellis * Nikki Cox as Heather * Gisele MacKenzie as Loudspeaker Voice * Branelle Dahl as Contestant #5 * Laurel Diskin as Contestant #6 * Thomas Brown IV as Announcer Ed * Tom Kelly as Announcer John Quotes Cory: They keep changing geography! Why can't it be like all the other subjects? Math: 2 plus 2 is always 4. Uh, science: the earth always goes around the sun. History: Lincoln always gets shot in the head. Mr Feeny: Lincoln got off easy. Mr Feeny: This sudden interest in geography wouldn't have anything to do with this year's world series bat boy prize, would it? Cory: No! No way! Not even. Are you kidding? I'm doing this for you. You're on a five year winning streak and I wanna bring the big six home to ya'. Mr Feeny: You're sucking up to me. Cory: As hard as I can. Cory: Mom! Have you met my good friend, Minkus? Amy: It's nice to meet you, Minkus. Minkus: (nervously) Call my mother. Amy: What? Ellis: He's a little nervous, Mrs Matthews. Cory: We're gonna take him upstairs now. Minkus: (as he's being dragged upstairs) 27842! It's the only Minkus in the book! Alan: Get a clue! We've been listening to Aerosmith since before you were born. Eric: Oh come on, get out of here!. Don't kill my first concert, okay? Amy: This isn't your first Aerosmith concert. Alan: Madison Square Garden, 1978. Amy: We were there, you were here. (She pats her belly) Morgan: You ate him? Alan: Cory. Upstairs. Cory: Why? I'm not remotely tired. Alan: Cory. Cory: But suddenly I'm overcome with fatigue. (He leaves) Amy: (to Morgan) Come on, sweetie. Morgan: But I wanna watch Eric get yelled at! Amy: Lots of opportunities for that. (She takes Morgan upstairs) Trivia * This is the first time we see Heather Rawlston who's only been mentioned in previous episodes (including the Pilot). Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Stubs